


Intertwined

by gaysakurapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably unrealistic but who cares, Rimming, Smut, Was aiming for this to be more awkward but then turned into full-fledged smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysakurapetals/pseuds/gaysakurapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi fidgeted with the edge of his loose t-shirt, his face growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.</p><p>“...Do you want me to--?”</p><p>“No! I-I can undress myself,” Yamaguchi stammered, knowing exactly what Tsukki meant and that his beet red face was surely visible in the moonlight. They sat across from each other on Tsukki’s bed with an obscene level of formality, their legs folded underneath themselves as if they were ready to conduct a tea ceremony. What was about to happen, however, was far less dignified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A WARNING: I wrote this in a heated daze at 1 AM and I honestly wanted it to be as realistic, awkward, and adorable as possible; however, it turned out to be, quite literally, a hot mess. Please forgive me for any errors you may see in this--it's been a long, long time since I wrote smut like this. I've been feeling so damn thirsty for a smutty Tsukkiyama fic about their first time that I just went ahead and wrote one without thinking twice.

Yamaguchi fidgeted with the edge of his loose t-shirt, his face growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

“...Do you want me to--?”

“No! I-I can undress myself,” Yamaguchi stammered, knowing exactly what Tsukki meant and that his beet red face was surely visible in the moonlight. They sat across from each other on Tsukki’s bed with an obscene level of formality, their legs folded underneath themselves as if they were ready to conduct a tea ceremony. What was about to happen, however, was far less dignified.

At his silence, Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukki nervously, who was biting his lip and furrowing his brows in deep thought.

“Well...okay. Since you won’t do anything, I’ll go first,” Tsukki decided, and shifted slightly to pull his shirt up above his head, revealing his pale skin and the firm muscles underneath. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare, his eyes widening and his face feeling like it was about to explode. He’s seen Tsukki shirtless countless of times before; it shouldn’t be new, and yet, he felt like he was seeing Tsukki naked for the first time. If he reacted this way by seeing him shirtless, how would he be able to handle the rest?

Tsukki tossed the shirt aside and unfolded his legs, gripping the waistband of his sweats and dragging them down his long, long legs. Yamaguchi swallowed, the sight of Tsukki’s thighs up close stirring thick arousal low in his belly, and to distract himself, he began to undress himself with shaking fingers.

Trying his best to ignore the sounds of Tsukki stripping, Yamaguchi stopped once he was left only in his boxers, his heartbeat overwhelmingly loud in his ears. He couldn’t go on, he couldn’t, what if Tsukki thought he was--that he was lame, ugly--?

A warm hand engulfed one of his own, Tsukki's slender fingers intertwining with his.

Yamaguchi’s head snapped back up and was met with Tsukki’s piercing, golden eyes. Tsukki was completely naked, and his body was suddenly very, very close to his own. Yamaguchi couldn’t breathe.

“Let me take care of this one,” Tsukki’s deep voice resonated in his ears and throughout his entire body. He melted under his gaze as Tsukki’s hands, electricity against his skin, gripped his hips and slid the boxers down, causing Yamaguchi to instinctively lean back slightly in order to make it easier for him. Yamaguchi still felt his heart pound nervously in his chest, but now, everything he was seeing seemed hazy, surreal--like a dream he’s had a thousand times.

Tsukki shifted and straddled Yamaguchi’s lap, pressing him down and causing him to fall onto his back, his eyes widening as Tsukki hovered over him with those burning eyes. Yamaguchi blinked rapidly, struggling to truly process what was happening.  He’s had this dream a thousand times, but now, it was becoming reality and it was more exhilarating than he could’ve ever imagined it to be.

Tsukki let out a shuddering breath and leaned down to press his lips to the freckles along his jaw, his tongue hot and slick as he licked and kissed his way down the expanse of his neck to his collarbone, stopping there to suck and leave a mark.

“T-Tsukki…” Yamaguchi gasped, tilting his head back and letting him take full control, his cock beginning to throb and pulsate with desire. “P-People might...ah--see…”

“I don’t care,” Tsukki stated bluntly, breathlessly, and his hands, his _hands_ , slid _all over_ Yamaguchi’s body. As he did so, insecurity squeezed Yamaguchi’s heart over and over as he thought about the lankiness of his limbs, the awkwardness of his bones.

“T-Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whispered, painfully, in the midst of the whirlwind of his emotions, and as if reading his mind, Tsukki looked up at him and paused, leaning forward to give him a firm kiss that stopped his heart.

Yamaguchi sighed against his lips, his insecurities melting as Tsukki slid his fingers into his messy hair and held him so gently, his heart aching in response. He felt Tsukki's long eyelashes brush against his closed eyelids, his soft, rounded nose press against his and his lips embracing his own, and Yamaguchi reached up and cupped Tsukki’s face, unable to help himself as he pulled him closer, kissing him firmer, harder.

Inevitably, the kiss became more heated as Tsukki’s mouth opened up for him, allowing Yamaguchi to slide his tongue inside and press against Tsukki’s own. For what seemed like a blissful eternity, they let themselves taste one another and savor it, and as a result, Yamaguchi felt a craving emerge from deep within himself, causing him to act with more and more desperation as he found himself unable to get enough of Tsukki’s taste, of the feeling of his lips against his own. Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukki’s broad shoulders, pulling his body flush against his as he panted into his mouth, compelling Tsukki to kiss him harder, faster, longer.

“Mm, Tsukki--!”

To Yamaguchi’s dismay, Tsukki pulled away abruptly, panting harshly as he looked deeply into his eyes. Suddenly, Yamaguchi couldn’t breathe again as he took in how beautiful Tsukki looked like in the moonlight--his face almost glowing, yet shadowed--which caused his cheekbones and the arch of his nose to look more defined and striking than they already were.

“You’re....you’re beautiful. I know...what you think about yourself, and I think you’re so stupid for it, because I’ve never wanted anyone-- _anything_ \--as much as I want you,” Tsukki’s voice was deeper than Yamaguchi has ever heard it, and more strained, his brows furrowed as words spilled from his mouth in a way Yamaguchi’s never witnessed before in his life. His heart throbbed at his words and desire pooled in his stomach and spread throughout his entire body, needing the boy above him now, more than ever.

“T-Tsukki--! I--”

Tsukki let out an exasperated breath and covered Yamaguchi’s body in messy kisses, stopping to suck and tease at his nipples, drawing out moans from him that he didn’t even know he was capable of.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi gasped out his name, over and over as Tsukki sucked at the sensitive buds even harder, his cock now straining against his stomach.

“Tadashi,” Tsukki murmured against the softness of his stomach, and Yamaguchi let out a shuddering breath.

“Say my name.”

Yamaguchi bit back a moan at his commanding tone, the desire within it seizing control of his entire body.

“K-Kei…”

Tsukki let out a low groan and his large hands slid around Yamaguchi in order to grip tightly and lift his ass up, his thumbs wrapping themselves around his thighs and spreading them open as he dove in and pressed his mouth against Yamaguchi’s open hole, slick with sweat and the precum dripping down his cock.

Yamaguchi gasped, almost sitting up as he took in the sight before him: Tsukki’s messy, blonde head was pressed against the hottest, most private parts of his body.

“W-Wait--! Tsu--”

Tsukki pressed harder and slid his tongue inside, stretching him open; Tsukki’s body moved on its own as he threw his head back at the sensation of Tsukki’s tongue probing inside of him, claiming the deepest parts of him as his own.

The heat of Tsukki’s hand disappeared from one of Yamaguchi’s thighs and suddenly, Tsukki felt a long finger insert itself beside the slickness of his tongue, thrusting into him in an uneven rhythm with his tongue. Tsukki let out stuttering moans, gasping out Tsukki’s name, over and over in increasing volume.

“A--ah--! K-Ke--Kei--!”

Tsukki thrust harder, deeper, and slid another finger into him, his asshole opening for him with such ease as if it were waiting for his touch.

“F-fuck--!”

Tsukki moaned against his ass, his nose pressing against his balls as he reached his prostate, Tsukki’s saliva dripping down the curve of his ass as he fucked his hole with his tongue, his fingers rubbing against the spot that sent shocks of electricity up Yamaguchi’s spine. Yamaguchi’s jaw was slack as he unabashedly called out Tsukki’s name, his back arching and trembling. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe as Tsukki relentlessly pushed against the most sensitive part of his body, and he cried out and saw stars in his eyes as he came, cum spurting out of his cock in long, drawn out intervals--more than he’s ever come in his life.

Yamaguchi sucked in deep, shaky breaths as he tried to recover from Tsukki’s merciless, but welcome onslaught, his chest heaving as Tsukki slowly pulled out out of him.

“Fuck…” Yamaguchi breathed and covered his face with his sweaty arm. ‘Fuck…”

Yamaguchi heard the tearing open of a condom and the slap of rubber against tender skin, and he glanced up, his eyes growing large as he realized what was about to happen next.

Blinking rapidly, but still filled with complete and utter desire, Yamaguchi spread open his legs, his heart feeling like it might burst.

Tsukki paused, blinking slowly as he realized exactly what Yamaguchi was doing for him.

“Take me,” Tadashi sighed shakily, his voice desperate and wanting and his lower body consumed with lust. There was only one thing Tadashi wanted, and that was Kei inside of him.

Kei’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly, his eyes cast over with arousal as he moved to do exactly what Tadashi requested of him, leaning over him and haphazardly placing his legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to grip his own cock and position it, slowly pushing inside him.

Tadashi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Kei’s cock filled him up to the point where he could barely breathe, his chest feeling tight as he realized that now, he and Kei were finally one. Tadashi let out shuddering, pained breaths, his eyes squeezing tighter as tears began to spill from them, unbound, uncontrollable. He loved his boy, loved him so much---and he’d never felt happier than now, with him like this: vulnerable and melted together to the point where he didn’t feel alone anymore and shared his entire entity, his soul, with the boy above him.

A gentle hand cupped his cheek and soft lips kissed his tears away, silently pouring his love all over him as Kei began to move, rocking his hips into Tadashi’s.

Tadashi panted roughly and moved his own against his until they both found a rhythm that worked for them, Kei gasping out Tadashi’s name as he gripped his hips harder and drove into him with a force that stole Tadashi’s breath away.

Illuminated by the moon, their bodies writhed and tangled together atop the white bedsheets, Kei slamming his hips against his and Tadashi gripping the bedsheets underneath him in tight fists, his body arching once more as he thrust up to meet Kei’s own.

Once Kei hit the spot where Tadashi was most vulnerable, Tadashi let out a breathless cry that drew out Kei’s release. Kei let out a staggering moan as he gave a few last, short thrusts, riding out his orgasm and Tadashi, feeling the impossible heat from Kei cumming into the condom inside of him, whimpered as he came a second time, cum splattering all over both him and Kei’s stomachs.

Both boys struggled to catch their breaths as their orgasms resided within their bodies in waves of gradual, decreasing intensity, with passion, sweat, and the smell of sex thick in the room around them.

Finally, Kei pulled out of Tadashi, Tadashi whimpering at the loss and sudden emptiness. Kei sighed and pulled off the condom, tossing it into the trash and shakily reaching over to grab tissues from his bedside, carefully wiping them both clean.

“Kei,” Tadashi called out breathlessly and almost embarrassingly with need, and Kei, once he was finished, immediately went to Tadashi’s side, collapsing next to him and twining their fingers together. Kei kissed Tadashi’s wrists and his knuckles softly, showing a rare form of affection that caused Tadashi’s heart to swell. Kei didn’t let go of his hand, using his other arm to pull him close.

With Kei staring so intensely at him, yet being clearly exhausted, Tadashi let out a soft laugh, his face feeling impossibly warm.

“...That...that was…”

Kei gave him a sly grin, despite his exhaustion. “You don’t need to say it,” and Tadashi laughed again in response, the joy of it spilling out into the room around them and filling up their hearts.

And with that, both boys fell fast asleep, legs entangled and fingers intertwined between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you were confused about the switching of the names, I did it to convey the complete vulnerability both boys let themselves reveal to each other as they used each other's first names and were about to become one. (Actually though, I did it without putting much thought into it because it honestly just felt...right haha).... 
> 
> If you'll excuse me, I'll need to go bathe myself in holy water. I'm incredibly rusty when it comes to writing smut and I am willing to practice writing it more so that I can write longer, more intense sex scenes (this one is rather short *sigh*). Feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
